dark water
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: Camuz y su sobrina se van a vivir a un edificio de departamentos, que pasa si en ese mismo lugar hace un año atras una persona desaparecio
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores bueno primero que nada, esta historia esta basado en la novela del japones koji suzuki y en las películas del mismo titulo, aunque claro le di ciertos toques para hacerla de este anime hehehe bueno disfruten la lectura zayo.

Disfruten la lectura…

**Dark water.**

**Capitulo 1: el departamento.**

Era una noche fria y lluviosa, la lluvia caida y golpeaba en las calles y los edificios de esa cuidad. En un edificio de departamentos, una niña de ojos azules y cabellos castaños miraba la lluvia que en esos momentos caía por su ventana.

En eso la puerta es abierta y de ella entra un joven de trayendo consigo varias bolsas. La niña al ver al joven que había llegado corre hacia el, este en cambio al ver a la pequeña abrazarlo el la mira y después la hace a un lado.

-Que sucede tío.-dice la pequeña mirando a su tío.

-Este solamente la mira y toma de la mano.

-Ven sígueme.-dice el mientras salen del departamento y van hacia el elevador.

-A donde vamos tío.-dice la niña mientras mira a su tío algo preocupada.

-Tan solo sígame rose.-dice el mientras la jalaba hacia el elevador.

La niña mira el rostro de su tío y su comienza a temblar.

-Tengo miedo.-dice al pequeña cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran.

**1 año después…**

En una casa, un joven de cabellos verdosos y largos estaba afuera de la casa recargado en el pilar mientras veía a una niña jugando con otros amigos y amigas de su misma edad.

En eso otro joven de su misma edad solo que sus cabellos eran morados y caminaba hacia donde esta el de cabellos verdosos.

-Oye camus, te quiero agradar el favor que me estas haciendo.-dice el Joven de cabellos morados mientras le ofrece un vaso de limonado.

-No hay nada que agradecer milo.-dice camus tomando el vaso de limonada y dándole un sorbo y después mirar hacia donde milo esta.- a fin a cabo eso hacen los hermanos no.

-Si tienes razón.-decía milo bebiendo también de su bebida.- bueno primero que nada la visitare en los fines de semana.

Como quieras milo.-dice camus tomando un sorbo.- a fin a cabo es tu hija no.

-Si pero también es tu sobrina no lo olvides eh.-decía milo mientras terminaba de beber.

-Bueno será mejor irnos ya.-decía camus terminando también su vaso de limonada.

-OK…deja que valla por sus cosas.-dice milo mientras llama a la niña.- Lucy ven hija ya es hora de irte.-decía milo y la niña corrió hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

-Tío camus.-decía la niña abrazando las piernas del nombrado.

Camus en cambio sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su sobrina. Ella lo mira mientras sonríe y después corre hacia dentro para ir hacia donde esta su padre.

**2 horas después…**

-Adiós papa.-decía la niña despidiéndose de su padre, este en cambio el alza y la abraza.

Camus se despide de su hermano, y ambos suben al auto y comienzan avanzar hacia su nuevo destino mientras se despiden de milo quien lo ve como se aleja su hermano y su hija.

-Adiós.-dice milo algo triste en su tono de voz.

Varias horas habían pasado y ya casi estaba por anochecer, camus iba manejando tranquilamente mientras observaba por el retrovisor a su sobrina que estaba jugando con su muñeca.

-Dime Lucy que quieres cenar llegando a casa.-decía camus mientras regresaba su vista hacia enfrente.

La niña pensó un poco y después una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Quiero cenar waffle con chocolate.-dice la niña contenta.

-Por lo que se tus padres no te dejan comer chocolate en la noche.-decía camus mientras sonreía y miraba a su sobrina de reojo.

-Si pero ellos no lo sabrán verdad.-dice ella mientras sonríe.

-Claro que no, lo prometo.-dice camus.

En ese momento se vieron iluminados de varias luces de colores habían llegado a su destino, a la cuidad de athenas.

-Valla que hermoso.-decía la niña mirando los edificios.

-Casi no vienes aquí verdad Lucy.-dice camus mirando a su sobrina mientras ella cierta con la cabeza.

-No tío camus.-decía la niña mirando por la ventana del auto.

Camus en ese momento detiene el auto enfrente de un súper mercado y se baja del vehiculo y después baja a Lucy la cual la toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar hacia el mercado. Camus toma un carrito y sube a su sobrina mientras el y ella comienzan a comprar los víveres y otras cosas.

Camus y Lucy iban caminando cerca de los juguetes y la pequeña Lucy mira un oso de peluche con un moño en el cuello.

-Mira tio que bonito.-dice la niña mientras señala al oso.

-Te gusta.-dice camus mirando a su sobrina y esta acierta con la cabeza.- bueno te lo regalare.-dice camus caminando hacia el oso de peluche y se lo entrega a su sobrina.

-Muchas gracias tío.-dice la niña sonriendo mientras abraza al oso.

-No hay nada que agradecer.-dice camus mientras le acaricia la cabeza a la niña.- bueno ya tenemos todo sera mejor irnos.

Camus y Lucy caminaron hacia las cajas, donde pagaron todo y tomaron las bolsas de víveres las cuales subieron al auto y después se fueron de alli hacia el lugar donde Lucy y camus vivirían por un buen tiempo.

-Oye tío camus y a donde vamos.-dice la niña curiosa.

-Vamos a mi departamento.-dice camus.

-Departamento, pero pensé que vivía en una casa.-dice ella mientras a su tio.

-Lo que pasa, es que vivo muy lejos y pues milo me dijo que rentara un departamento.-dice camus mientras sonríe.- no te preocupes no queda tan lejos, además así el te podrá visitar cuando quiera.-dice camus y su sobrina sonríe.

-Pero, usted si vive lejos, no tendrá que viajar por su ropa tio.-dice la pequeña mirando por la ventana.

-De eso no hay que preocuparse, esta mañana rente un departamento que estaba libre y además traje cosas conmigo..-dice camus cuando en eso detiene el auto.-bueno Lucy llegamos.

Al decir esto la niña mira el edificio, era enorme como 10 pisos de alto, camus baja del auto y la niña también ambos van hacia la cajuela donde sacan las maletas y las bolsas de víveres. Ya en la recepción camus pidió las llaves de su departamento le había tocado el departamento 1A del piso 9. Ambos se dirigen hacia donde esta el ascensor.

-Oye tío camus.-dice la niña mientras subían ambos en el elevador.

-Que sucede Lucy.-dice camus mirando a su sobrina.

-Tu sabes por que mama y papa pelean durantes las noches.-dice la niña y en ese momento hay un silencio sepulcral.

-Camus no sabia como decirle a su sobrina por lo que estaban pasando en ese momentos sus padres.

-No lo se, tal vez la magia se apago en ellos.-dice camus y la niña mira su oso de peluche.

En eso el ascensor se detiene y ambos salen de el y caminan hacia el departamento, en eso camus abre la puerta del departamento y ambos entran.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, bueno espero pronto traerles la conti**

**Bueno espero qe alla gustado la lectura.**

**Dejen su comentarios n_n zayoo**

**By: AliceSaguiZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark water**

**Capitulo 2: un nuevo hogar.**

Al entrar al departamento ambos caminan hacia donde esta la cocina y dejan las bolsas de víveres y las maletas. Lucy comienza a correr por el departamento y mira el lugar donde es su nueva habitación y a un lado de la de ella estaba la habitación de su tío.

-Tío me gusta mi cuarto.-dice la pequeña brincando de alegría.

Camus estaba acomodando las cosas y los víveres en la cocina y mira su sobrina que estaba contenta con lo que iba a hacer su nuevo hogar, claro por un tiempo hasta que su hermano mayor y su esposa arreglaran sus diferencias.

Debido a que hace poco, milo y su esposa Karina habían estado pelando tan seguido y ambos no querían que la niña saliera lastimada del conflicto entre ellos, por la cual le pidieron a camus el único tío disponible para que se hiciera cargo de la pequeña, mientras los padres de ella se ponían acuerdo.

Camus había aceptado por dos razones la primera el era el único disponible para cuidar a la pequeña y la segunda camus siempre había visto a esa niña como su hija, siempre el ha tenido un corazón para los niños, además de que todos los fines de semana en la cuidad donde vivía el iba a un orfanato donde jugaba y convivía con niños y niñas.

-Al parecer te gusto tu habitación.-dice camus desde la cocina mientras miraba a su sobrina de reojo, ella en cambio sale del cuarto y corre hacia donde el esta.

-Claro esta muy hermosa tio.-dice la pequeña sonriendo.

-Eso me alegra.-dice camus mientras comienza a romper varios huevos y colocando en un recipiente.

-Tío si vas a hacer waffles.-dice Lucy mirando a su tio que coloco harina en el recipiente.

-Claro que si, te dije que me pidieras lo que quisieras y te lo daría.-dice esto mientras colocaba leche en el recibiente y después comenzaba a mezclar los ingredientes.

Después de comer ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones claro que antes Lucy se fue a bañar mientras camus tendía y preparaba la cama de su sobrina. Al terminar camus va hacia la cocina donde comienza a lavar los trastes.

En cambio Lucy ya estaba lista para dormir había terminado de lavarse los dientes y ahora iba a su habitación donde dormiría, pero ya estando a punto de acostarse en su cama se da cuenta que faltaba algo.

-Donde estará el oso que mi tío camus me regalo.-dice Lucy mientras camina hacia la salida de su cuarto.

Mira hacia la cocina y observa que su tío camus estaba lavando los platos, ella sonríe y corre de puntillas hacia la salida del departamento y sale de este. A lo lejos la pequeña mira a su oso de peluche que estaba en el elevador.

-Con que aquí estabas.-dice ella mientras abraza a su oso de peluche en ese momento las puertas del elevador se cierran, la pequeña asustada grita.- tio camus.

Mientras tanto camus estaba terminando de acomodar los platos limpios cuando en eso oye el grito de su sobrina y este corre rápidamente hacia el cuarto de la pequeña al ver que su sobrina no estaba el comienza a preocuparse, en eso camus camina hacia fuera y observa la puerta abierta el rápidamente sale del departamento y mira a su sobrina que esta en el elevador.

-Lucy sal de allí.-le decía camus a la pequeña mientras corría hacia el elevador.

Eso intento tío, parece que la puerta esta atorada.-dice la pequeña cuando en eso mira ella como en la esquina del elevador comienza a caer gotas.- hola.-dice la pequeña cuando en eso el elevador comienza a subir.

Camus al ver esto su preocupación aumenta.

-Lucy no vallas a bajar del elevador.-grita camus desesperado, en eso el elevador comienza a bajar. Y camus se despreocupa un poco pero su preocupación regresa al ver que en el elevador no estaba su sobrina y que lo único que estaba allí era el oso de peluche que el le regalo.

Camus mira asustado en ese momento el elevador y camina hacia este entrando en el y toma al oso de peluche en eso las puertas del elevador se cierran y este comienza a subir.

El elevador se detiene en el piso diez y las puertas de este se abren enfrente a camus, camus sale del elevador y comienza a caminar pero en ese momento oye el ruido de agua y camus mira hacia abajo y mira un pequeño charco de agua.

-Agua, de donde salio.-dice camus cuando mira hacia delante y hay pisadas de agua. Camus sigue las huellas y están terminan en unas escaleras.

Camus mira las escaleras y confirma que en ellas hay huellas de agua, el cual decidido comienza a subir ya estando al final de las escaleras mira una puerta la cual abre y se sorprende a ver la azotea se da cuenta que es un lugar demasiado peligroso debido a que no había cercas al alrededor y alguien podría caer además de que había un tinaco, en ese momento camus mira a alguien que estaba cerca del tinaco.

-Lucy.-dice camus al reconocer a la persona de lejos.

Lucy voltea hacia donde esta su tío y le sonríe mientras lo saluda moviendo sus manos.

-Tío camus.-dice la pequeña que corre hacia donde el esta.

Lucy que estabas haciendo aquí.-dice camus mirando a su sobrina que ahora tenia enfrente.

-Nada tío.-dice la pequeña sonriendo y en eso le muestra algo a camus.- mira tío encontré una mochila, me la puedo quedar.

Camus mira la mochila por varios momentos y después mira a su sobrina.

-Claro que no, Lucy esta mochila puede ser que alguien más.-decía camus mientras toma a su sobrina de la mano y ambos salen de la azotea y se dirigen al elevador.

-Pero tío me gusta mucho la mochila.-decía la pequeña con ojos llorosos.

Camus piensa un poco y en eso ambos bajan en el primer piso. Caminan hacia la recepción pero momentos antes de llegar se detiene.

-Mira Lucy haremos esto, le daremos la mochila ellos nos dirá si te puedes quedar con ella o no.-dice camus y la niña convencida acierta con la cabeza.

Ambos caminan hacia la recepción donde estaba el jefe y el recepcionista hablando, a ver a camus y a la pequeña les sonríe. Camus les cuenta lo que había pasado en la terraza y sugirió que deberían de cerrar bien las puertas pues podría haber un accidente.

-De acuerdo joven nos encargaremos de eso.-dice el dueño a camus.

-Disculpa señor, que hay de la mochila.-dice la pequeña mirando al dueño.

-Bueno niña tu la encontraste espera a que pase una semana, si no la reportan te podrás quedar con ella.-le dice el recepcionista y la niña sonríe de alegría.

Camus le sonríe en ese momento a su sobrina y ambos ahora iban camino a su departamento el cual era ahora su nuevo hogar

**Continuara…**


End file.
